


The Last Piece

by MissMeggie



Series: Anna/Leland Series [1]
Category: Dog The Bounty Hunter, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fictional character drug use, Gen, Multi, Orignal Characters - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the person you like least turns out to be the person you love most. Leland Chapman wants to believe that Annalise Carter is just as she appears to be. Snobby, Texan, and Rich but he can't quite do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan

Chapter One

Annalise Carter pulled up to Da Kine Bail Bonds office dead tired from her flight from Los Angeles. How in the world she had ended up there was quite an odd series of events, as a first time novelist she told herself and was told by those she knew to quote write what you know. Somehow though it just didn't seem very challenging to write about the lives of the entirely too privileged. Being from one of the wealthiest families in the country had its advantages like nice material things but when it came to respect as her father said you had to get that on your own. So here she was in the beautiful land of Hawaii about write a romance novel series very loosely based on these bounty hunters, which she found while flipping through channels while on a break from her wretched laptop . She parked the truck and turned off the ignition. She looked over at her cousin Grace whom she picked up in L.A. on her way to Hawaii

Gracie had received a scholarship to UCLA which she needed badly, because she was from the wrong side of the tracks and Annie's Dad was to much a hard ass to help.

"You know, Ann its not going to be as bad as you think." Gracie stated knocking Annie out of her reverie.

"You're right Gracie Girl its not like they're going to arrest us or anything" she replied easily as they both checked their reflection in the flip down mirrors. Then with one last glance at each other they unbuckled and exited the vehicle.

Leland Chapman watched as two young women who appeared to be in their early twenties enter the office. His father had agreed to be interviewed for some sort of novel. The rest of them however where unwillingly roped into it. Girl Number One walked up to the desk he was sitting behind and extended her hand.

"I'm Annalise Carter, I'm the novelist here to interview all of you. and that She said jerking a thumb back toward the girl in the plastic chairs is my cousin Grace Landry."

"I'll get my father for you he's in the back" Leland replied after releasing her hand "Okay" was all Anna could say .

Anna shot a tentative look over her shoulder at her cousin as he left the room. Gracie read the look with ease it said, "He doesn't like me." Just as Gracie was about to reply with a look of her own a man with long blonde hair tattoos and muscles waltzed in Grace stood immediately .

"Well Hello Annalise We've been expecting you" He said smiling.

"Hi Mr. Chapman I want to thank you for allowing me to interview you and use bits and pieces of your life story for my novels, I'm very excited"

"Your welcome I'm just glad we came to the agreement we did" Where are you staying? He replied.

"I've rented a loft on Kuloh Drive"

"And who's this?" he questioned gesturing toward Grace.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you this is my cousin Grace, She's my personal assistant but that's just a title she's really just keepin' me company, Gracie Landry, Duane Chapman, Duane Chapman Gracie Landry."

"I just wanted drop by and say hi to you before starting tomorrow" Anna stated nervously she'd never had someone stare at as hard as Leland Chapman was at this very moment. "So, I guess we'll go get settled since its late and be back tomorrow."

" By the way" she said nodding toward Leland "I never got your name."

"Leland "he stated tersely.

" Okay guys see you tomorrow" She waved.

"Bye" Dog said easily

"Uh Huh" was all she got out of Leland She turned and left with Grace dogging her heels.

"Anna you knew that guys name already and you know it" Grace said once outside.

"Yup, but wanted to get him to talk he doesn't trust me" she said while unlocking the truck .

While Gracie and Anna drove off Leland set back and thought about HER.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

What was the new girl's angle? Why would she be here of all places to write fictional romance novels based on us of all people, Its quite obvious the girl what was her name again?  
Annalise! 

Didn't need the money you could practically smell rich girl on her even her name was high fallutin'. Not that she wasn't nice to look at she was in fact , but that was beside the point. In she walks with her two hundred dollar jeans, ostrich skin boots, Ralph Lauren white tee and her Hollywood girl sun glasses. Which were no doubt bought on Rodeo Drive and behind her straggling like a little lost puppy is her cousin wearing ripped up Levi's a purple old navy tee and worn out keds. If you could get past holier than thou attitude she was quite stunning.

Long dark hair almost the color of a raven's wing, big green eyes under dark well defined brows, long eye lashes and a straight somewhat small nose and full lips. She looked to be about five feet tall and curvy.

In contrast her cousin had slightly more boyish build, but the family resemblance was there in the same hair color, mouth, brows, and lashes. Her complexion was more delicate but not lighter, her eyes slightly wider set and a haunting gray color Leland had never seen before it reminded him of a coming storm. Her nose was smaller and more upturned.

Grace had a beauty that was more exotic as where Annalise's looks were more all-American pampered princess. The pampered princess however had caught his eye with her sea green eyes, Colgate smile and polished look.

Grace was just Justin's type too, either way someone was gonna go down hard. Some part of him hoped it was Justin and not himself doing the falling.

"LELAND" Duane Lee practically screamed "Man, where were you just now because you certainly weren't here with us."

"Just thinkin' brah sorry ." he replied distractedly.

"That's okay but we gotta lock up little brother so get your head out of the clouds." Duane Lee replied then continued locking the doors. They locked up and left.

The Next Morning

Annalise Carter awoke to the sunlight coming through the vertical blinds and into her eyes. Anna looked around the sparsely furnished room from her vantage point of the mattress on the floor. The mattress was slightly dingy looking covered by her tee shirt sheets. The furniture was supposed to be delivered yesterday and already set up for her but her brother had it shipped a day late and dollar short.

She got up and left Grace there sleeping. 

As she moved around the spacious loft she picked up left over Chinese take out cartons and clothes that had been discarded hastily in the need for sleep. She walked down the curved staircase to her lower level where her office would be. She took a fortune cookie out of one of the containers and opened it.

It said: YOU HAVE A VERY BRIGHT FUTURE AHEAD OF YOU ! "Generic much?" she mumbled.

She placed the fortune cookie wrapper in the empty cartons and threw them away as she munched on the cookie she slipped the fortune into the pocket of her shorts. She showered and dressed for the day ahead.

"Grace Coryn Landry! Get your ass up and movin ' we gotta go!" She heard a grumbled and slightly rude response then foot steps. A knock on the door startled her. Turning and walking to the door it opened to reveal a burly barrel chested man that made her think of Paul Bunyan.

"Are you Patience A. Carter " He asked gruffly.

"Yes, but no one calls me Patience ."

"Lady I don't care what they call ya I just got your furniture." He hands her a clip board and she signs it handing it.

"Good then you can start moving it in we will be leaving soon though." She replied

"Lady we were not told to move you in sorry ." He shrugs seeming not very sorry at all.

"Yes, Yes you were my brother Luke Carter placed the order ." Her panic started rising.

"Sorry Ma'am its not on here. We will unload it for you but we can't move it all in."

"Ok, Ok. Go ahead."

"Great now I have to ask for help on my first day of work that's gonna look real professional. " She muttered to herself.

Just then Grace came down the stairs sleepy eyed and confused. "What's going on I heard you all the way upstairs?"

"We have too move in the stuff ourselves." she said with pained expresion and vague gesture to their quickly filling street and driveway.

"Oh, No we can't ! Look at all that." She replied gesturing wildly "Look the street is already almost full and that's only first van and their not even done unloading it " Grace ranted.

"Annie we barely weigh 105 as tiny as we are we can't do all that we need help! "She finished irritated.

I know go get dressed so I can go swallow my pride and ask for help." She relented.

15 MINUTES LATER

Leland heard a car door slam angrily and looked up to find the pampered princess stomping toward him.

"Hi, Leland where's your dad?" She asked scowling.

"In the back . why?"

"I need to ask a favor , The order for the movers got messed up and they won't move the stuff in so we need help " He can tell by her stance arms crossed defensively and her sour expression she doesn't want to ask him for help but she's still doing it.

"Okay I'm sure we can manage that today's not a busy day."

" Let me get everybody Kay." He had no idea why but he had this strange to help her and protect her maybe it was the fact that she tried to portray this totally independent person the day before but also knew when to ask for help even if it obviously killed her to do it.

"Where did the movers put your stuff Anna?" Leland asked.

"On the street."

"What! Come on lets go now before somebody steals your stuff." he starts rushing her out the door.

"Oh shit I didn't even think about that."

"That's ok where do you live?"

"2414 Kuloh Drive, I thought I lived in a good part of town" She said confused.

"You do but ice heads are still ice heads they'll steal anything they can for drug money"

Leland hollered to the back of the office to meet them there and then he held opened the door for Anna.

"I'll ride with you if that's ok"

"Yeah sure fine!"

they opened the car doors to find Grace verbally berating Luke on a cell phone and Leland's cheeky little smile in response took Anna's breath away!


End file.
